Life is a Fairytale
by T1gerCat
Summary: A job offer, a new town and a new love. Now THAT I call happily ever after.
1. Till Death wakes me up

Chapter 1: Till Death wake me up

BPOV

I stood in the woods in the same spot Edward left me.

Ironically enough it was also the same spot with the fallen tree I had used to sit and think on whether I'd give him a chance or not. This time I was here to banish him and say goodbye.

I was finally breaking free. Breaking free from him and from Forks.

The day Edward left me I fell into a deep depression. I didn't move, I didn't speak, I didn't sleep. I just laid on my bed staring outside my open window. About a week after that I slipped into a deeper depression. I literally have no memories of the events from that night until the events of Thanksgiving night in Jacksonville.

I was later told that in my depressive state i was a living shell. I went to work and I went to school. I cooked, I showered and I slept. According to Charlie I screamed in my sleep until he had no choice but to ship me off to Renee so he could get a decent night's sleep when my nightmares and his lack of sleep almost caused him to shoot Mike's dad who startled him in the diner.

I had pictures of Phil, Renee and myself in a big party boat. Now who's idea was to have a Santa in beach shorts is beyond me but Renee was smiling like a toddler all hyped over. The boat somehow got sank.

First thing I remember is being underwater. just standing underwater, seeing him walk away from me. I don't know how long I was underwater but at some point I could only focus at the burning in my chest. I remember opening my lips and saying

"Fuck you"

To his retreating back before giving a sharp kick in the water and swimming up. My head hit the surface as a few boats with lifeguards arrived. I was the sole survivor of the party boat.

I stood alone between the two coffins that held Renee and Phil. His family had written him off when he chose to marry what they called a cougar and Charlie's flight was stranded in Seattle because of the snow. I was alone as I packed their stuff. I was alone as I sold their house. I was alone as I emptied their ashes on the ocean breeze as neither wished to be buried. I was alone as I flew back to Forks.

I was alone but with a newfound strength.

It was the day I chose to move forward. It was the day that I went back to being me.

I started talking to those that were still around and willing to talk to me. I made up with Charlie; I salvaged friendships and studied hard. I was rewarded with good enough grades to actually go to college in Seattle and major in English and minored in Psychology. I lived in the same dorm room with Angela; I graduated in the top of my class and even managed to land my very first teaching gig right out of college. And not in Forks!

Right after the graduating ceremony was over I was approached by a tall man a tailored suit, who identified himself as Mr. Eli Gold. He all but offered me a job. I would be teaching elementary and preschool classes in a small town in Maine.

I immediately replied 'yes' and Charlie helped me pack. We went out on a celebratory weekend in Seattle and gloated to everyone that his baby girl landed a job only days after graduation.

That's why I'm here, in this spot right now. To tell Edward Anthony Masen Cullen my last 'Fuck You' before I board that plane.

**A/N:** Kind of small, short and dark I know. It's gonna pick up I promise


	2. The proposal

Chapter 2 : The proposal

***-*-* Fairytale World *-*-* **

**Third Person POV**

We are in a magnificent castle in the heart of what seems to be an impenetrable forest. Orange trees and rose shrubs surround a stone path leading through a majestic garden to the golden gates of the palace. In the garden were the rarest flowers, which exhaled the most delicious perfumes. The air was mild and sweet. In the trees where were all kinds of birds, whose songs, blending with the stir of waters, formed a charming symphony.

A lone man is kneeling next to a rose shrub and remembering his promise to his daughter sets to cut the most beautiful rose he had ever set eyes upon when a horrible voice stops him

"Who gave you permission to pick my roses? Was it not enough to have allowed you the use of my palace, and to have shown you the hospitality you have enjoyed? Instead of being filled with gratitude, I find you, rash mortal, stealing my roses I but your insolence shall not remain unpunished."

The voice revealed itself to be a horrible Beast. The man panicked and threw the rose away from him before throwing himself to the feet of the Beast hastening to try and explain himself.

«Have pity on me. Indeed I am not ungrateful. Deeply touched by all your goodness to me, I was far from imagining that so small a thing could have offended you."

The monster, big with anger, replied

"Silence, cursed babbler! Your flattery does not move me, and I care nothing for the titles you give me. I am not Lord, I am the Beast, and you shall not escape the death you deserve."

The merchant, in dismay at so cruel a sentence and thinking that submission was the only chance he had of saving his life, told him that the rose which he had dared to pick he had intended to bring to his only daughter, whose name was

Belle.

Then, either in the hope of retarding his death, or thinking that he might induce his enemy to feel for him, he related to him all his adventures. He told him about his decaying merchandizing business until the total loss of his fortune forced him to leave his beloved Island and live in a small village. He told him how his daughter had faced the loss of her admirers like a real trooper and how after living there for two years he finally got word that his last ship had reached port safely. Unfortunately by the time he received this news and traveled to the city his old partners, who for some reason believed him dead, had taken upon themselves his share of its cargo. After six long months in the island where he tried to take back what was his, he was forced to leave back for his village in the most horrible weather. He told him how he found this castle.

He did not omit to mention the little present which he had promised to bring to Belle. He added that that was the only thing she had asked. Then he spoke of the opportunity which had presented itself to him the opportunity of satisfying Belle's modest wish, saying how he believed he could have done so without offending anyone, and he ended by begging pardon for his involuntary fault.

The Beast considered a moment, then, speaking in a somewhat milder tone, he held forth thus

"I am willing to pardon you, but on this one condition only, namely, that you give me you daughter. To repair the injury you have done, someone must be given to me."

"Just heaven!"

Replied the merchant.

"What is it you ask of me, and how could I keep my word? Even was I so inhuman as to wish to save my own life at the expense of that of my daughter, under what pretext could I get her to come here?"

the Merchant replied trying to reason the Beast

"I won't hear of any pretext, your daughter must come here of her own accord, or I will not have her come at all. Go and see if she possess sufficient courage, and love you enough to expose herself in order to save your life. You have the air of an honest man: give me your word of honor that you will return here in a month's time, accompanied by your daughter. If you can persuade herto come with you she will then remain here, and you will be allowed to go home. If you cannot do this, promise me that you will return here alone, after having said farewell to your family for ever. For then you will belong to me. Do not imagine,"

Continued the monster, grinding his teeth,

"that by merely accepting my proposal you will be able to save yourself. I warn you that, if such be your thoughts, I shall seek you out and destroy not only you, but all your race, even though you should have a hundred thousand men to defend you. I warn you again, to take care not to leave her under any disapprehension as to the sacrifice which you have to exact of her and as to the danger which she will have to undergo. Paint my face to her just as it is. Let her know what she will have to do, and above all, let her be firm in her resolution. Once you have brought her here, there will no longer be any

time for reflection. There must be no drawing back; for then not only you yourself will be lost, but she as well will not have the chance of returning. You may take with you this rose for Belle"

The last thing we see before we flinch at the horrible proposal is the pure fear at the Merchant's face. When we open our eyes again we are faced with a small house. The Merchant has just finished telling is daughter of his journey.

"I am the cause of all this trouble and I alone must bear the burden. It would be unjust to make you surfer for my fault Father. Alas! it was but an innocent wish, however. Could I foresee that the desire to have a rose, when we were in the midst of summer, would be punished so cruelly? But the fault is done, and whether I am innocent or guilty, it is only right that I should atone for it. It cannot be imputed to anyone else. I will risk my life, to release you, Father from this fatal promise. I shall go to the Beast, only too happy in being able to die your place"

"Think, darling child," said he, "there is still time. This monster is more appalling than you can possibly imagine. However firm your resolutions now may be, I cannot help fearing that they will fail you when you see him. Then it will be too late; you will be undone, and we both of us shall have to perish together."

"If I were going to the Beast," replied Belle sagaciously, "in the expectation of being made happy, it is not impossible that all hope of happiness might fail me at the sight of him; but, as what I have to expect is a speedy death, which appears to be unavoidable, what does it matter to me whether he who takes my life be agreeable or hideous?"

We can't help but sigh at the thoughts of this well natured girl who marches to her death so calm. We look closely at her pale skin, lips at the same color of her favorite rosy rose ending with her rich brown hair and eyes that are so much older and wiser than the rest of her fearing this will be the last time we see her.

Blinking we see that father and daughter are arriving on the castle mounting a beautiful steed.

"The Beast, must be very hungry indeed to make such great rejoicings at the arrival of his prey."

Indeed the yard around them was illuminated by torches held by various statues. Majestic fireworks had just died out but we could still see the decorations around. Besides, lamps without number on the portals of the palace, symmetrically arranged in true lover's knots, and crowned monograms, the latter consisting of the intertwined initials of the names of Belle and Beast. On entering the court, their arrival was announced by a salvo of artillery, the noise of which, mingled with that of a thousand instruments of various kinds, some soft, some warlike had a thrilling and charming effect. The whole palace spoke strangely of joy and magnificence. It appeared that it was her arrival that had caused these demonstrations, which it was hard to believe, had been designed as accompaniments to a funeral ceremony.

That moment the monster made him heard. A frightful noise, caused by the enormous weight of his body, by the terrible rattling of his scales, and by an awful roaring, announced the coming of the Beast. Belle was seized with terror.

However she recovered herself in a moment, and once more became mistress of herself. As soon as she saw the Beast approaching, whom she could scarcely look at without shuddering, she advanced to meet him with a firm step, and bowed very respectfully.

Her manner appeared to please the monster. After having looked her all over, he said to the old man, in a voice which, without being one of anger, was none the less such as to fill with terror the bravest heart

""Good evening, my good man"

Then, turning to Belle, he said the same thing to her.

"Good evening, Belle."

The old man, fearing every instant that something terrible was about to happen

to his daughter, had not the strength to reply. But Belle, without any agitation and in a calm and sweet voice, said

"Good evening, Beast."

"Have you come here of your own accord? And do you consent to let your father depart without accompanying him?"

On Belle replying that she had no other intention, the Beast continued

"And what do you think will become of you after his departure?"

"Whatever may seem good to you, my life is at your disposal, and I am ready to submit myself blindly to whatever fate you have reserved for me."

"Your docility pleases me and as it appears that you have not been brought here by force, you shall remain with me. As for you, my good man you may departure"

A moment passed before the Beast continued

"Once in the midst of your village, you must never dream of revisiting my palace. Remember that its doors are closed to you for ever"

We watch as the Merchant hugs his daughter fiercely and wipes his eyes. The heavy golden gate slams closed and the last thing the Merchant sees are the eyes of his daughter following him.

**A/N:** _In case you're wondering what the heck is this fairytale about and why there is no talking silverware, teapot and candlestick, I am using the original French fairytale as base_


	3. Welcome to Storybrooke

Chapter 3: Welcome to Storybrooke

**BPOV**

Charlie drove me in Port Angeles in the cruiser in near silence. Unlike any other time we made this trip to the airport this time the silence was companionate. We joked a little; I made him promise to try and cook a bit so that I wouldn't find a skeleton holding the remote on ESPN with takeout around him when I visited next. Honestly the only reason he survived while I was away in college was because I came home every weekend!

Six hours of direct flight to Portland, Maine later I gave myself a graduation gift and bought a car. A Ferrari 360 Spyder, a fast, sleek strawberry-red car. I couldn't help but smirking when I sat in it and drove it.

I stayed at a small B&B in Portland called 'The Cheshire Cat' that had a creepily large amount of cats, stray and owned, in the premises and I got a room that was filled in sunflowers.

I mean everywhere!

There were sunflowers on the bedside tables, a sunflower pattern on the walls and even on the bedspread! It was cute but not a place I'd love coming back to! I even snapped a few photos to send to Charlie and my friends.

I slept like a baby. No dreams, no nightmares, no strange need to make sure my room window was either wide open or closed and locked. In the morning I took a long soothing shower and got dressed in my favorite dark wash jeans and a lilac top trying to look both road trip casual and yet professional enough to go to the school to introduce myself.

I had directions to go to a small town called 'Storybrooke'. The gas station I stopped at to ask for directions had no idea what that was, not a nice introduction. Thankfully I reached a crossroad with the welcoming sign to what looked like a huge forest.

_'The city of Storybrooke welcomes you. Population 375' _

wow that's even less than the whole student body in Forks! No need to combine it with Phoenix, I'd just get depressed. I chuckled and drove past the city limits.

Following the road I ended up in a plaza/town square of sorts that seemed to be in the middle of the town and pulled in front of a diner called 'Granny's diner' that also had a cruiser parked out front. I got out of the car and locked it. Shivering a little in the slightly cold air I walked inside. Every single patron's eyes were on me the minute the little bells rang.

"Okay, this is even worse than Forks"

I mattered to myself and walked to the counter. An old woman came up to me.

"Hello dear, can I get you something?"

"A cup of coffee please"

soon I had a mug of hot coffee in front of me but the woman wasn't gone

"Are you new here dear?"

"Yes, ma'am. I just got a teaching job at the school"

"That's great dear. We don't get that many people here. But please call me Granny"

"Granny? Do you have a dog, a cat, a canary and you like to solve mysteries in your spare time?"

"what?"

She looked at me strangely and I shook my head killing the images of my childhood cartoon apologizing

"Nothing ma'...Granny. Please call me Bella"

we shook hands and I was left alone to enjoy my coffee and after calming my mounting nerves I asked for directions to the school. Predictably it was only a few roads away and soon I was parking in the teeny tiny parking lot that was assigned for the three schools. I locked my car and walked in the elementary school.

I met up with mr. Roy Bond the principal for all three local schools, strangely enough. I was told I'd be shadowing Miss. Blanchard in the Elementary school for the day and from tomorrow I'd be starting my new program.

All in all it seemed like Mr. Gold was the one running this show rather than the principal who looked at me like it was everyday news that a teacher was sent to him without his approval.

I shrugged it off and was shown the way to miss. Blanchard's classroom. There were only a handful of children inside that popped up from their seats at once.

"Can I help you?"

A petite brunette woman in her early thirties stood in the front of the class.

"Miss Blanchard, this is missing. Swan. She is our new teacher and will be shadowing you today"

Her friendly smile turned sour quickly.

"Oh! Welcome then miss swan"

"Thank you miss Blanchard"

I said politely and took a seat in an empty table in the back of the classroom and observed the lesson. Miss Blanchard was efficient with the children, nice, soft spoken but firm enough with the sluggers to get them going without ridiculing them. I couldn't help but take notes. As soon as the hour was over all the kids ran out of the room except one little boy who looked at me for a few moments before shouldering his back bag and walking out by himself. miss Blanchard took a seat near me and just...stared.

"I'm not here to take over your class miss Blanchard I swear"

she exhaled and then smiled bashfully

"That is good to know"

"I'm sorry I made you think..."

We both sported a nice set of reddened cheeks.

"Can we start again? I feel like I'm back in high school and I do not like that feeling, at all"

she chuckled in a friendly matter

"Alright, then. I'm Mary Margaret Blanchard, please call me Mary"

"Isabella Marie Swan, please call me Bella"

For the rest of the day I shadowed her and was introduced to the children. They mimicked their parents' reactions and stared but they weren't unfriendly. Again the same kid looked at me strangely before he ran off after the school day. He left behind a fairytale book. Mary had also left so I took it hoping to return it the next day.

I headed back to the diner armed with a copy of the local newspaper. It was unsurprisingly thin and strangely enough there was only one person looking for a roommate. After a late lunch I got in my car once again and drove to the outskirts of the tiny town. i found a long driveway that led straight into the forest.

I had to remind myself to breath as the memories of another winding driveway leading seemingly into the forest hit me hard. At the end of the driveway was a magnificent, big house. A man was kneeling gardening the roses.

"Hello miss"

"Hello, I read in the paper you're looking for a roommate?"

"I do. Alexander DeGriffin"

"Bella Swan"

We shook hands. Then he slammed the golden gate to the estate closed. I couldn't help but let my eyes wonder past the gate.


	4. Swan Lake

Chapter 4: Swan Lake

After Alexander showed me around, we had dinner and was given the household rules. Dinner is at seven pm no matter what.

My first day in Storybrooke was sunny, a little cold and just a tad windy. I woke up as soon as my alarm clock sounded. My colorful little dress called me from the back of my closet so I put it on and headed outside before my 'roommate' could catch me.

For the first time in the past six years I had a sleep full of nightmares, with imaginary eyes watching me. The only unusual part of my dreams was that it wasn't Edward, the person I caught observing me from the corner of my eyes. It was Alexander and not the Great one...

I drove to the diner for coffee, met Mary there and we walked to the school together. Frankly driving such a story distance seemed like a waste of gas! The classes went by fast and the kids are actually very friendly. During art I asked them to draw a magical fairyland for me, my favorite subject to draw as a little girl. I promised them that by Christmas we'd make a scale model of a fairyland. They liked that and worked fast and quietly. After preschool was over I headed to the school for my extra shift and then decided to take a drive though town.

Unfortunately for my wardrobe the one and only clothing store in town was ... hideous. Thankfully the town's public library had a fairly good wifi system even if the books were nothing I hadn't read before. I really hope Amazon delivers to Storybrooke, Maine though.

There was also a bakery, a garage & repair shop, the diner, an inn, the library, the schools, a playground, a small pier that wasn't in use anymore and an antique shop called 'Mr. Gold's Pawnbroker & Antiquities dealer'. I pulled over deciding I'd stop by and say hello and thank him for the job but the store was closed and locked.

I heard a scream and pulling an Edward I dove to the street knocking the kid out of the way of the car that didn't even slow down and kept driving.

"Hey kid you okay?"

The kid's eyes were wide and he was looking over my shoulder. he was holding a book with leather cover and i pried it gently from his hand to see the name that was written on the front page. Henry.

"Henry?"

I nudged the kid gently again and this time it blinked and shook his head before looking at me.

"hi"

"hey there, are you alright buddy?"

he nodded

"who..who are you?"

he stammered.

"My name is Bella Swan, I'm the new teacher. can I take you somewhere sweetie?"

"My mom.. I mean Emma"

"Where is she?"

"the police station on main street"

"alrighty"

I helped him get up and he limped to my car. He gave me directions to the police station where I carried him up the few stairs and inside the station. A brunette man in the same uniform Dad wears jumped from his seat

"What's going on, what happened?"

"Where is Emma?"

I asked him but just then a blond woman wearing civilian clothes and a badge on her waist came in from another room.

"What did you do to him?"

She snarled and grabbed him from my arms.

"a car almost hit him. I pushed him out of the way"

Her lips formed a thin line. She seriously scares me.

"Did you see the car?"

The uniformed guy asked after bringing a first aid kit for the sobbing kid

"Sleek, black, came straight out of the woods, didn't even slow down"

"You saw the driver?"

"Nope, but the car had no plates"

The blond woman had calmed the kid while the man finished interrogating me. then she turned to me

"are you new here too?"

"yeah, why?"

she shook her head

"No reason. Emma swan"

I blinked

"Bella swan. The new teacher"

it was her turn to blink. the sheriff was looking at us and the kid had a soft small smile on his lips

"I'm Sheriff Graham, Emma is my Deputy"

we all shook hands. Emma was still looking at me as if I were ghost. I smiled politely, told the kid who introduced himself as Henry Mills goodbye and went to my new home. the name Emma swan was pulling in my memory but was coming back sort.

Seeing as I had about thirty minutes till dinner i decided to give dad a call. he picked on the first ring. After inquiring about his day and telling him about my first day at work I asked

"dad, who is Emma Swan?"

he gasped

"your dead sister"


	5. sisters & Dreams

Chapter 5: Sisters and Dreams

"I'm sorry... what!"

I stammered. Sister? What sister? Charlie took a trip breath

"Your mother has told you how we met, right?"

"Yeah. She was taking a road trip with her friends after her sophomore year in high school and they stopped at La Push for gas and a midnight swim. She said it was love at first sight"

"It was. A few days after she left I was missing her so I took a bus to go to California and see her. I gave her our promise ring"

"You hate taking the bus"

I commented trying to shake my tears off. Talking about mom still makes me weep. I looked on my right hand. Mom had given me the promise ring the day I turned sixteen and I've been wearing ever since on my pointer finger.

"Anyway we were on the bus ride home, just outside Newport, the driver almost ran over a baby that was abandoned on the street. It was a newborn baby girl, wrapped in a baby blankie with the name 'Emma' on. I called Dad and he told me to stay with the kid at the hospital until he came. A few weeks later he and mom adopted the baby but it was me who took care of her. Renee liked her too so we decided we'd keep her when we got married."

"where was she when I was growing up?"

I whispered

"Renee got pregnant and Emma loved the idea. She even demanded a baby brother to play cops and robbers with"

I snorted. The woman I met could easily pin me down in seconds.

"the night you were born Renee had sent me to get her pickle popsickles"

"gleh"

"I know, right? Unfortunately and predictably her water broke while i was driving all the way to Port Angeles because there was no such thing in forks"

"what happened?"

"grandpa drove Renee to the hospital. he tried to leave Emma with grandma but she wanted to be there to catch the baby. dad rushed Renee to the room but Emma was too young to actually go in so he went back out to be with her. She was nowhere to be found"

"oh my god. she left?"

"someone kidnapped her from the hospital. we put fliers, notified the tristate area. nothing. losing Emma was the first nail in the coffin of our marriage with your mom."

"why didn't you tell me?"

"honestly I don't know baby. it hurt to talk about her and after Renee took you away bringing Emma up seemed ... wrong."

"how did she get from Forks to Maine? its the other end of the country!"

I exclaimed.

"are you sure its her?"

"its her name and she seemed like she had been punched when she heard my name, I don't know dad."

"okay. How old is she?"

he asked me going to sheriff-mode.

"she didn't seem much older than me. late twenties at most"

"hair color? eye color"

"Green eyes and blond girl. its probably a dye job though the roots were darker"

"Birthmarks?"

"I didn't strip her Charlie!"

he chuckled nervously.

"sorry baby. I just assumed Emma was dead after all these years"

the old grandfather's clock rang seven times. I sighed and told Charlie goodnight and that I'd try to talk to Emma the next day.

My first dinner with Alexander was interesting to say the least. He barely uttered a word! He spoke three times, yes I counted them. The first one was to ask me if I liked the house, the second one was about my day and the third one was to ask me if he could kiss me! I said no. Obviously.

He seemed... sad with my answer. He left shortly after dinner and I had the evening free to myself to ignore him and explore the vast library. When hours later I headed to bed I saw a cup of freshly made chocolate waiting for me on my bedside once again. I drank it and fell into a deep slumber immediately

***-*-* Fairytale World *-*-***

In her sleep Belle dreamt that she was on the bank of a canal, which stretched away as far as the eye could reach, and the sides of which were adorned with rows of orange-trees and flowering myrtles of prodigious size, where, all absorbed with her sad situation, she deplored the hard lot which condemned her to pass her days in this lace, without hope of ever leaving it.

A young man, as beautiful as Love is painted, then appeared to her and said,

in a voice which touched her heart

"Do not think, Belle, that you are going to be as unhappy as it would appear.

It is in this place that you will receive the recompense that has been so unjustly denied to you elsewhere. Let your penetration aid you in unraveling the appearances which surround me and which disguise me. Judge, on seeing me, whether my society be contemptible, or whether it should not rather be referredto that of a family unworthy of you. Wish, and all your desires shall be accomplished. I love you tenderly; and you, you alone can bring me happiness, if you can be happy yourself. Belie not yourself. Excelling all other women by the qualities of your mind, as you excel them in Beauty, we shall be together."

Then this charming phantom, kneeling at her side, made her the most gracious promises, in language of the tenderest; in the most vivid terms he implored

her to consent to his happiness, which, he said, depended on her alone.

"What is it I can do?"

she said to him eagerly.

"Obey the impulses of gratitude,"

he replied.

"Do not judge by what you see with your eyes only; above all, do not abandon

me but release me from the terrible torment I endure."

After this dream, she fancied she was in a magnificent room with a lady, whose

majestic air and striking Beauty created in her heart a feeling of profound respect. This lady, in a most caressing tone, said to her

"Charming Beauty, do not regret what you have left; a far more illustrious lot awaits you; but if you would attain to this lot, then beware of Letting yourself be led astray by appearance"

She was asleep for more than five hours, during which time she saw the young

man in a hundred different places and in a hundred different attitudes. Now he was offering her a fete galante, now he was making her the most tender avowals. How pleasant her sleep was! She would have wished to prolong it, but her eyes,

once opened to the light, refused to close again, and Beauty had fain to believe she had only had the pleasure of a charming dream.

***-*-* Back to the real world *-*-***

I jumped up from my sleep. Six years of normal uninterrupted sleep and now this?

"Go away creepy guy and fairytale godmother"

I muttered before going back to sleep.


	6. True love's kiss

Chapter 6: Kiss me

The next day passed in a blur. I went to work with Mary, talked to Emma again who confirmed the story dad told me with the exception that the man who took her told her that Charlie and Renee gave her up because I was more important. I gave her dad's number and let them clear their own shit without me.

Sheriff Graham (Emma's boss and love interest) had a heart attack (along with a nervous breakdown) and she had to step up to the plate and become Sheriff Swan, much to both our amusement.

As for me... well I got drank. Very drank. And drank people make stupid decisions. My stupid decision was when I dreamt about Alexander as a nice guy to not turn away and try to change dreams.

***-*-* Dream *-*-***

I was on the shore of large lagoon, on a private island. The water around me was in a beautiful shade of blue, stretching as far as the eye could see. There was a floating dock, five huge elms, dense shrubs each neglected almost one hundred years and a cobbled path leading to the house.

I ignored the house and walked to the wooden dock where a picnic was laid out for me and, surprise surprise, Alex was there dressed in beach shorts.

"Hello sleepyhead"

"Sleepyhead?"

"It took you long enough to fall asleep today but I see you decided to join me"

"If you bore me I'll never come again"

my tipsy dream self joked right back at my raven companion.

"I missed you"

"I'm sorry? You just saw me at dinner!"

I exclaimed. He didn't answer me though; he just smiled in a sorrowful way. Now I felt bad

"How was your day?"

I asked him.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"Try me"

"I ... flitted around here, like I always do"

"Do you always stay in? Why didn't you go out?"

"ask me when we're awake"

he laughed sadly and I hated the sound so i tried to talk about something else. I laid on my back and turned to look at him

"You look different"

I said as he held out a piece of fruit for me.

"Do I?"

"You look... less intimidating. More laidback, casual"

"Maybe I'm a different person"

"Maybe"

We didn't speak again, we stood there laying under the blazing sun just enjoying the summer breeze.

Somewhere behind us a clock struck seven times and Alex stood and offered me his hand up.

"time for you to wake up now"

"yeah... Will I see you tonight?"

"if you want to, yes"

"see you later then"

"milady"

I raised an eyebrow but he only chuckled and kissed my hand in an old fashioned way.

***-*-* End Dream *-*-***

My eyelids fluttered open and I was back at my room in Storybrooke. the first thing I did when I woke up was to touch my hand, I swear it was tingling. It was a Saturday and I wasn't working so I decided to explore the house a bit more.

After a quick shower I set to search all the rooms. On the ground floor was an office, a living room, a dining room, a music room, a huge library and an even huger kitchen. On the first floor was my bedroom and its adjoining bathroom, a few empty rooms and what I assumed to be Alex's room but it was locked and when i knocked no one answered. There was an attic but it was also locked and you could reach a basement from a kitchen but it was locked as well.

Thankfully there was no padlock for the yard!

I always loved roses so I decided to grab a blanket and a good book and lay there. As I made myself comfortable a sparkle under the bright morning sun had me jumping up again. A silver, thin bracelet hanging from a one of the rose trees around me caught my eye. A single charm hang off it, small portrait of Alex, just as I had seen him in my sleep. Gone was the scowl and a soft smile was etched on his lips.

"He looks so young"

I spoke out loud and without thinking I fastened it on my left wrist.

"Good morning, Bella."

"Morning Alex"

It's stupid I spent the entire night dreaming of this guy and I'm too scared to even look him in the eye now! I feel like I'm a teenager again!

"How did you sleep?"

"Very well, and you?"

"I spent the whole day inspecting this place. It's beautiful! I know you showed me around last week but I tend to explore on my own a lot"

"Its been mine since I can remember"

he muttered in a voice that wanted to be hard but it wasn't.

"Do you think you will be happy here?"

"I really like Storybrooke and this house... I think I will be great here if you want me"

"Oh I do"

with that Alex grabbed me and kissed me. I didn't see the famous fireworks you're supposed to see with a great kiss. What I did see, was something else.

I saw a whirlwind of images. A beast on its back legs so ugly it would easily put a werewolf to shame, docile with a pretty much idiotic and dull expression, then a guy with a crown, no less and the two exchanged places like sides of a coin when you toss it on air.

I pushed Alex back

"What the hell was that?"

I shouted and needing to get out of there I made a beeline for my car, ignoring his shouts to be to come back. Alex's face on my rearview mirror was one of despair. I ignored the tug in my chest that begged me to go back

I drove without thinking, putting the pedal to the metal and before I knew it I was at the town square. Angry I decided I needed a drink, not really caring it was still 3 in the afternoon.

At the dinner I found Emma chatting with Mary, Henry being taught how to play chess by the town's amnesiac, and Mary's secret heartthrob despite his marital status, David and Graham was playing darts.

"Hello everyone"

"Hi Bella"

was the chorus that greeted me. Mary asked me in her gentle voice

"Do you wanna sit with us?"

"Thank you guys, what are you doing?"

"I'm learning chess!"

Henry replied loudly and I snuck at the game he had in front of him as he grabbed a knight and moved him sideways. I looked at Emma who rolled her eyes at the kid and refrained from correcting him. Ruby, the slightly slutty waitress came to refill everyone's cocoa.

"Do you have Irish coffee?"

"we sure, do"

"good, skip the coffee keep the Irish"

her eyes widened but she left to fetch my order

"what happened?"

Emma asked me. we had reached a friendly status lately.

"Alex kissed me and I saw strange images when he did. This town is driving me mad and its only been a week I'm here"

"who's Alex?"

marry asked me. I failed to see that Graham and Henry had snapped their heads to me as I had buried mine in my hands.

"the loner with the huge house by the end of the town. he rented me a room"

You could hear a pin drop and smelling the shot glass of rum coming my way I reached above Henry's head to relieve ruby who had brought me a coffee with the drink. Henry screamed.

"What is it? What's wrong"

Emma's internal mommy made an appearance.

"where did you get that?"

Henry asked grabbing my right wrist. I saw he was looking at James' bite.

"Ballet accident, six years ago"

I lied easily.

"I know who you are"

Henry exclaimed with a happy grin. Emma face palmed herself. Graham however took a seat next to Emma looking anxious

"who?"

"Belle"

Henry said matter-of-factly.

"Who?"


	7. Fairytales

Chapter 7: Fairytales

"Belle from 'Beauty and the Beast'"

Henry repeated looking proud for himself.

"Riiiight"

I said and leaned to Emma's side

"What is he talking about?"

"He's convinced that everyone in this town is a storybook character sent here by a curse from the Evil Queen. According to him Mary Margaret is Snow white, David is Prince Charming, I'm their child, Graham is The Huntchman, our friend Ashley is Cinderella, and now you! Oh and his therapist is Jiminy Cricket"

"I'll take a wild guess: therapy isn't really working, is it?"

Emma shrugged in a 'don't ask me, I'm just glad to spend time with my kid' manner.

"Who's the Evil Queen?"

"His foster mother"

"uhhuh"

I nodded and downed my drink. Henry thrust his fairytale book in my hands ordering me to read Belle's story looking expectant. I couldn't turn the kid down now, could I?

I skimmed the story feeling ridiculous but I couldn't stop images from filling my vision. the castle from my dreams was in this Storybook, including the Beast/Prince. The girl in the story, me, getting stabbed on the right hand, right where my mark is, by a hooded figure with a sword and blood red eyes. I saw Charlie kissing Mary's forehead before getting to a ship. I saw a black woman in a fairy dress blessing a couple. Alex and me, both in Halloween costumes. I pushed the book in Mary's arms and got out of the booth breathing heavily.

"I... I have to go, I need air"

I gasped and threw some money on the table before going out. For some reason I always did my best thinking at the woods so I stepped into the thick forest and walked until I found a broken tree and sat down to try and clear my head.

My mind told me this all crazy. I ate something funny at dinner last night, in all my dinners and get the hell out of this town as fast as possible.

My heart however had a different opinion. I felt the small organ clench in my chest every time I told myself this was all lies.

"Hello dear"

I voice made me jump.

"Mr Gold, what are you doing here?"

"Just gardening"

'Gardening? In the forest?'

I shook my head to clear it and I asked him

"Why did you bring me here?"

"A deal is a deal my dear"

"What deal?"

I asked him confused. He only smiled in his own, sort of creepy way. Funny how inside of Storybrooke he seemed much more dangerous than outside of the small town

"Ask your mother, Isabella"

And he was gone. I walked out of the woods surprised to see that the sun had set. I should not be allowed time alone with my head! I drove back home just in time for dinner, but Alex wasn't in the dining room. The lit chandelier sent me in other place, in another time.

***-*-* Fairytale world *-*-***

Belle, arrived to the castle from having spent two months with her father, she arrived one day late and searched for the Beast at every spot, but she could find no trace of him whatever. She called him aloud; her echo alone repeated his name.

She reproached herself for not having wedded him, and she accused herself of being the cause of his death, which she feared her prolonged absence had brought about. She suddenly perceived that she was in a long avenue which then appeared to lead to a strange cavern, where the Beast lay dying.

He was stretched upon the ground, and Belle placed her hand upon his head, and called him several times by name. As he remained, however, cold and motionless, she began to utter the most mournful cries, and to say the saddest and the most endearing things.

Though assured in her own mind that the Beast was dead, Belle did not cease making every effort that might recall him to life. Placing her hand on his heart, she was overjoyed to find that it still beat.

She wasted no time in vain compliments, but ran out of the cave to a spring close by, from which she took water in her joined hands, and hurrying back with it, sprinkled it over him. Shortly afterwards he returned to consciousness. With voice and caresses she cheered him so that he soon recovered.

"What anxious moments you have caused me !"

she said to him.

"I did not know that I loved you so fondly. The fear I was in of losing you has proved to me that I was attached to you by ties stronger than those of gratitude. I swear to you that I had made up my mind to die, if I did not bring you back to life."

At words so tender the Beast felt himself completely revived, though his voice was still feeble as he answered her.

"It is good of you, Belle, to love a monster who is so ugly. But you do well. You are more dear to me than life itself. I thought you would never come back. It would have been my death. But now that you love me, I am going to live. Now go and rest yourself, and be fully assured that you are going to be as happy as your good heart deserves."

Beauty had never heard the Beast make such a long speech before. It was scarcely eloquent, but it pleased her on account of the gentleness and sincerity she discerned in it.

"Will you let me sleep with you?"

Belle was silent a little while before replying. Then, having made up her mind, she replied, in a trembling voice

"Yes, Beast, I will let you, provided you pledge me your troth, and I give you mine."

"I pledge it you," answered the Beast; "and I promise to have no other wife but you."

" Then," said Beauty, " I accept you for my husband, and I swear to be faithful and loving to you always."

She had scarcely pronounced these words when a discharge of artillery was heard. Running to her window, Beauty saw that all the sky was ablaze with light, caused by the sudden illumination of more than twenty thousand different kinds of fireworks. There could be no doubt that the display was a sign of great rejoicing.

***-*-* Back to the real world *-*-***

I gasped.

"The Rose Garden by the dock"

I recognized the place and took off running for the direction of the place I spent the previous night in my dream, deciding the vision was a good thing. Just like in my... vision... Alex laid on the ground by the bushes.

I didn't sprinkle him with water, I slapped him a few times until he woke up looking as disoriented as I felt.

What? It worked, didn't it?


	8. Happily ever after

Chapter 8: Happily Ever After

BPOV

Words are overrated. I grabbed Alex's black t-shirt and brought our lips together.

***-*-* Fairytale world *-*-***

The sunlight streamed into her room more brightly than was usual, and she perceived that the apes had not closed the shutters. Then she turned her

eyes in the direction of the Beast. The sight that met her made her think at first that she was still dreaming and not yet awakened from her sleep.

Her surprise and joy were boundless when she had no longer any reason to doubt the reality of what she saw. The night before she had contrived to place herself at the very edge of the bed, thinking she could not leave room enough for her un-wieldy mate. He had snored at first, but she remembered that just before she fell asleep herself he had ceased doing so. The silence he had preserved when she awoke made her fancy that he was no longer beside her, and she imagined that he must have already got up.

In order to ascertain the truth for herself, she turned round with the greatest precaution, and was agreeably surprised to find, instead of the monster, her charming unknown lover.

He looked a thousand times more handsome now than he had ever done in her dreams. To assure herself that it was really the same person, Beauty arose from

bed, and fetched from her toilet-table the portrait that she usually wore

upon her wrist. The comparison showed her she had made no mistake.

***-*-* Real world *-*-***

I pushed Alex back breathless.

"Please tell me you saw that"

He surprised me by laughing. Alexander, the guy who barely cracks a smile - except from my dream, actually laughed a full belly laugh and kept laughing until he went redder than blood from the lack of oxygen.

"Thank God, I thought I was the only one who saw these things"

I couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out

"What is happening to us?"

"What did you see?"

we asked at the same time. I pinned him with a 'Charlie look' that meant business and he conceded to my question

"I keep dreaming of you since the first day you moved in. You're different but you're ... you! I wake up feeling shut out but this morning I woke up feeling strangely alive and during breakfast I couldn't' help it and I kissed you and it was amazing and you left!"

I blushed at that looking down.

"I saw... I can't truly explain it but I saw me. The me that's with you in my dreams. I saw me as a little kid being placed with a woman, a pale woman with strange golden eyes who was dressed in a Halloween fairy costume, wings and all.

Another woman, my mom, said something about a war and left me with the fairy."

A pale, golden eyed Fairy? Oh boy...

"Then I saw myself as a grown man being ... well... propositioned by said Fairy. All I had to do was say yes to being with her but I felt inadequate. She was too perfect and I was me"

That is far too familiar.

"What happened then?"

I asked him almost fearing the answer. According to Henry's storybook the Evil Queen's men had pale skin and red eyes and Alexander's Fairy was pale with golden eyes? I'm seriously starting to bite Henry's fairytale story.

"The Fairy tried to persuade my mother, the Queen, to accept her as a daughter-in-law but my mother refused. She did not wish to set me up with something supernatural"

I snorted at that but motioned him to continue

"The final scene I remembered just as you returned was the Fairy cursing me. "

At that an image was born in thin air right infront of us. A woman with caramel hair, golden eyes and pale skin which sparkled under the garden lights. Esme.

"I ordain that you, Tristan, appear as stupid as you are ugly, and that you remain in this state, without assuming your old form, until a young and beauteous maiden

comes of her own accord to seek you out, fully persuaded beforehand that you

are going to eat her. She must also, once her fears respecting her life are appeased, conceive for you a sufficiently tender affection as to induce her to propose to you. Until you meet with this rare person, it is my pleasure that you remain an object of horror to yourself and to everyone who meets you."

"You do see that, right?"

Alex asked me and I nodded.

"True love's kiss"

I muttered.

"Isn't that what wakes up all the princesses in fairytales?"

Alex nodded.

"Fairytales?"

"yeah.. I have a theory about that?"

we smiled at each other and laid on the fresh grass.

"How does it end?"

he asked me and I took his hand in mine.

"And they lived happily ever after"

**THE END**


End file.
